Shin Godzilla
Shin Godzilla '''(or simply '''Godzilla) is the iteration of Godzilla featured in the 2016 movie, Shin Godzilla. Background 60 years prior to the events of the movie, there was a mass dumping of radioactive into the sea near Tokyo. Through the years, Godzilla had been feeding on this material until he turned into its every mutating form in the movie. It's believed that it was some kind of ancient marine life prior to its mutation. Powers & Abilities * Cellular Growth: 'Godzilla's main ability. Godzilla's cells are constantly multiplying. This give it a multitude of benefits. Firstly, it gives it a regenerating factor way beyond that of humans. Separated body parts are said to be able to grow into their own organisms. Secondly, it gives it the ability to adapts its body to any given situation. Examples of possible quick body changes to fit the situation given in the movie are size modification and the ability spurt wings. * '''High Body Temperature: '''Godzilla has an exceptionally high body temperature. Parts of its body appears to have magmatic properties and it have shown that its presence in water can make it boil. * '''Radioactivity: '''Godzilla omits radiation. ' ''' * '''Eye Shields: '''Godzilla appears to have some sort of metal layering shielding its eyes. * '''Atomic Breath: '''An attack where Godzilla forces a beam energy out of its mouth. Unlike other iterations of Godzilla, its atomic breath works more like a concentrated heat ray, rather than a general beam that explodes when it hits a target. It can also produce an atomic breath from its tail end, as well as an array of them from its back. When it was first used, it began as a stream of toxic gas, which the atomic breath will eventually peter out to if used too long. * '''Radar: '''Godzilla can instinctively sense objects nearby. * '''Ungodly Durability Alternate Forms Third Form Godzilla's last form in its first appears.This form is much smaller than Godzilla's final form, isn't able to produce an atomic breath and has its eyes unshielded. It still has a high body temperature and it appears to be more agile than the final form. Second Form Godzilla's form when he first rises from the water. This form walks hunched down. It appears to have a weaker frame than its proceeding forms. First Form This form is largely unseen and as such, it can be hard to gauge its attributes. What is known about it is that it either doesn't have legs, or at least ones that can support Godzilla's body. It, like it's succeeding forms, has a high body temperature. It is also still relatively large. Feats Strength * (Second Form) Could topple over a building roughly the size of itself. * (Third Form) A casual tail swing could send a train flying. * Took out three B-2 Spirit Stealth Bombers. * Godzilla's first usage of the atomic breath left its surroundings in ruin. * Its atomic breath could cut through skyscrapers like they were nothing. Durability * Was completely unfazed by any of Japan's military actions. * Survived getting hit by two Massive Ordinance Penetrators. Weaknesses * Godzilla is rather immobile. It ain't exactly the quickest creator around and a hit with a high enough force to Godzilla's legs or from above will knock it over, which it won't have the easiest time getting up from. * Its intellect appears to be very basic. * When it have used a high amount of energy, it will be put in a state of stasis until it have recharged. Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Toho Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profiles Category:True Neutral